Client-side applications can be integrated with technology to provide digital alerts. For example, a client-side application can present a digital alert to notify a user of current weather conditions, nearby emergencies, etc. Currently, the process of integrating digital alerts into a client-side application is arduous. Many developers rely on a Software Developer Kit (SDK) provided by a 3rd party to integrate digital alerts into a client-side application. To integrate the SDK, an experienced software developer tediously insert hundreds of lines of code from the SDK into appropriate portions of the application source code. After the code has been inserted, testing and debugging are performed to ensure that the code has been inserted correctly. While this process does enable the client-side application to cause presentation of digital alerts, the process is difficult, time consuming and costly. Accordingly, improvements are needed.